


A Little Puppet

by prettylilpsyxho



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BAMF Bonnie, Chica - Freeform, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mangle - Freeform, Marionette, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylilpsyxho/pseuds/prettylilpsyxho
Summary: Mari, a normal girl with a normal life goes to a friend's party, and when one thing comes to another she realizes she's in charge of some special children
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Mari woke up to her alarm going off. She sighed, and leaned over her bed, turning it off. Mari threw the blankets off of her, and hopped out of bed. She walked over to her closet, and grabbed her favorite black and white dress, and some flats.

Mari ran downstairs after brushing her hair. "Morning, Love." Her mom smiled. "Hey, momma." She kissed her cheek, and grabbed her keys. "Ooh, does Mari have a hot date?" Her younger brother joked. Mari rolled her eyes. "I do not, I'm going to hang out with Eliza at Freddy's." Her mom eyed her suspiciously. "There.. Why?" She shrugged. "It's just for her sister's birthday." Her mom nodded. "Be careful." She smiled. "It's fine. I'll be back in a little bit."

For years Mari's mom avoided Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria since the disappearance of Mari's father. He went in one night for work, and never came back.

"Mom, can I go with her." Her brother jumped up. "No." Mari deadpanned him. He sighed. Mari's brother was only six when their dad disappeared. Mari was thirteen, but it had been a good four years since she'd gone to Freddy's and she missed it sometimes. "Okay, I'm off!" She smiled, and hugged her brother before ducking out the door, and driving off.

Mari pulled into the parking lot. She stared at the building, and hesitantly stepped out of her car. Just as she stepped out she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The faint sounds of children playing, wafting scent of pizza. She smiled, and eagerly stepped inside her second home. Her eyes drifted from the lit up stage to a waving hand. Eliza sat a table two rows back from the stage Mari sat down next to her, and grabbed a piece of pizza, it was still hot. "Where's Bethany?" She asked. Eliza shrugged, and pointed over to the two kids at the edge of the stage. She smiled, and Eliza quickly got up and brought the two kids back over. Bethany sat down with her best friend Jeremy. "Happy birthday, little miss double digits." Bethany giggled as she and Jeremy began eating.

In the middle of everyone's conversations Jeremy stopped, and smiled "Did you guys know that someday I'm gonna work here, and I'll get to stay after hours." He laughed. "Doesn't that sound awesome, Bethany?" The girl nodded, and laughed. "After hours, I didn't know there was graveyard shift for Freddy's." Eliza whispered to Mari. She nodded. "How could you not? There's a new job application weekly, sometimes daily." Eliza shrugged, and went back to eating. Mari's eyes traveled back to the stage as the purple curtains opened up once again. The animatronics movement seemed off beat, and not as stiff as they usually were. "Do they seem kinda, I don't know nervous or something?" She looked to Eliza. "Not really. Hey, why do they need people for a graveyard shift." Mari shrugged. "They're guards, though I don't know why they need them.. I mean every day my dad would come home from work and say how bored he was the night before, that the animatronics didn't even do anything." A laugh was heard from behind them. The girls turned to face a boy about their age with brown hair, and scars that trailed down his forehead. "You know, they say the only reason the animatronics move around during the night is because the suits are haunted by the souls of dead children." Mari rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, how'd they die." He smiled "A guard murdered them, they took one into questioning but released him due to no bodies being found." Eliza scoffed "You're joking right?" "I don't know, dad said he thought it may have been haunted too. What's your name boy?" She looked at him "Michael, my friends call me Mike though." She nodded, "Mari." She offered up her hand for him to shake, he nodded and took her hand. "Your dad worked here?" "Yeah, till he disappeared." Mike nodded "Not surprising, they never really tell the people how many people actually go missing working here." "Do a lot of people go missing?" Mike nodded "All the time." A screeching noise filled the air, and Mari froze. Her vision moved to the now glitching animatronics. Through the now twisted music she heard voices "Save them." "Don't let him get them." "RUN" Mari quickly stood up, a shriek came from Kids' Cove and Jeremy and Bethany booked it over to the two girls. "Let's go!" Mari shouted, and grabbed Jeremy. Eliza picked up Bethany and they ran to the doors. She had just stepped outside when she stopped to put Jeremy down then everything went black. The last thing she heard was Jeremy screaming, and a man's laughter. 

Hours later Mari slowly opened her eyes  
Hours later Mari slowly opened her eyes. Everything looked a little blurry for a moment, and she attempted to rub her eyes, but found her arms were chained up. She sighed, and looked around the dark room. It was silent, but she could hear someone humming. She licked her dry lips, there was blood on her mouth. She cringed, knowing it was her own. The humming stopped, and the room suddenly got brighter. A man in all purple stood over her. "You're finally awake." He knelt down to be eye level with her. "W-where.. Who?" Her mind was racing, and she stopped mid sentence. He chuckled, "Well sweetheart, we're still at Freddy's, but who I am doesn't matter." She struggled against the chains "Please let me go.." Mari begged. The man laughed. "But that would be no fun." He smirked. "Why am I here?" She asked shakily. "Good question. You're here cause they need you, someone to save them. That is if you're up to the challenge." She growled and yanked at the chains again. "Let me go you.. Freak!" She yelped as the chains yanked her back. "What did you call me." He asked. "I called you.. a freak.." She answered as she struggled against the chains. He chuckled, and grabbed Mari by her face. "Brat." and Mari blacked out again.

Mari woke up again. She felt off, dizzy. There was a familiar tune coming from somewhere. She felt around the walls, and found she was in a box. She pushed against the top, and it easily opened. She peaked out of the box and saw she was in a dimly lit room. "Is this.. The prize corner?" She asked the room as she stepped out of the box. "Strange.." She licked her lips again, and found she tasted nothing. Mari rubbed her eyes, and notice a new fabric covered her hands. She looked at her hands to see they were porcelain white, covered by purple, and black gloves. "What the fu.." She trailed off as she spotted herself in the mirror above the box. Mari now wore a purple button up dress, similar to that of a doll's. Her legs were covered by purple sheer leggings, and she wore black flats. Her hand moved to her face, tracing the lavender tear tracks painted on her white face just under her bright purple eyes. Mari felt someone come up behind her, and quickly turned to face them. She was met with a white, and pink fox she'd dubbed Ming Ming when she was ten. "H-hello.." Mari spoke up softly. "Oh you poor thing, he got you too." The fox sighed. Mari could see the sadness in her golden eyes. "Who? The man in purple?" She nodded "His name is Vincent." She grabbed Mari's hand. "I'm Toy Foxy, but everyone calls me Mangle, or Ming Ming. I used to be Luna though, about five years ago." She nodded. "I'm Mari.. h-how old are you?" Mangle sighed "I should be fifteen as off last week, but hey my sister is here. She's Foxy, you should meet her." She nodded, and followed the fox.

In the main dining room all of the animatronics were standing together  
In the main dining room all of the animatronics were standing together. Foxy stepped away from the group "This is her?" Mangle nodded. "I-i'm Mari." She spoke softly. Foxy nodded. "Do you know why you're here..?" Mari bit her lip "I don't.. Sorry." Foxy sighed, and turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Mari." Mangle introduced her. She waved. "Mari this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and.. Where's that little shit?" Mangle looked around. "Balloon Boy?" Foxy asked. "Aye." She shrugged "Probably in the vents." Chica smiled, and stepped closer to her. "Aw, it's cute." Mari smiled awkwardly "Thank you..?" Freddy sighed. "I can't believe there's another one." He began to pace. "I don't think they like me." Mari whispered to Mangle. "Oh no, they're just always like this." Mari nodded. "Fun." Through the restaurant a chiming noise could be heard. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all walked over to the main stage, and Foxy turned to go back to Kids' Cove. "What was that?" Mari looked at Mangle. "It's six, we're opening soon. I've gotta go back to the cove." "Well what about me?" Mangle shrugged "The Prize Corner I guess." She hugged Mari before running back to the cove. Mari sighed, and walked back over to the dark room, and crawled into her box.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari sat in her box, listening to the squeals, and laughter of the kids just outside. She sighed, and peaked out of her box. What if she just stayed with Mangle? She could play with her, but she knew the kids would be scared of her. She didn't want to bother them. "Hello.." A small voice broke the silence. A little girl, maybe four with deep raven hair, and crystal blue eyes stood in front of her. Mari smiled softly. "H-hi." The girl smiled, "I'm Emma." Mari stepped out of her box, kneeled in front of Emma. "I'm Mari." The girl hugged her. Mari giggled. "What brings you here?" Emma pointed to a women with similar hair, sitting at a table, reading. "My momma." She laughed. "No, over here, Love." Emma shrugged. "Don't know, thought it would be fun to explore." Mari nodded. She looked around, and picked up a Foxy plush, and handed it to the little girl. "Here, I hope you like Foxy." Emma's eyes lit up. "Yeah, she's so nice, her and Mangle are my favorites." She cuddled the fox close. "But, I think you're my new favorite." Mari smiled. She'd made a friend on the first day. "Thank you, Emma." She nodded. "Do you wanna play with me, and Mangle?" The girl bounced on her toes. "Sure." She nodded, and stood up. Emma grabbed her hand, and lead her to Kid's Cove. The parents eyed Mari cautiously, but she didn't mind now that she was with Emma. Mangle looked up from the little boy she was playing with, and smiled. "Hi Emma!" She waved. "I see you've met my new friend." Mangle giggled. Emma nodded happily. "She found me in my box." Mari smiled softly. "Thanks, Emma. She's new here, y'know?" She winked, and Emma giggled.

Soon enough Emma's mom called her to eat, and Mari looked out the window to see the sunset already. Mangle stood next to her. "So, you know Emma?" Mari asked, not moving her gaze from the sunset. "Yeah. Her mom brings her pretty often. She's been coming since she was two, and playing with me since she stepped foot in the cove." Mari nodded slowly. "She's starting school soon though, once summer ends. Which sucks, since we won't see her as often." Mangle sighed. "Foxy really likes her too, we all do." Mari smiled. "She's sweet." Mangle nodded. "Yes, but like most kids she'll grow up, and forget about us. Is that why you left, Mari?" She looked at Mangle. "W-what?" Mangle sighed. "You loved us, what happened to that?" Mari took a nervous step back. "M-my dad, it was because of him. I really missed you guys, but my mom wouldn't let us come back after.. H-he.. disappeared." "Your dad?" Mangle questioned. "Yeah, he worked here, then one night he never came home." "Who was he? Maybe I'll remember him." Mangle told her. "His name was Mathew. Mangle shook her head. "I don't remember a Mathew, but I try not remember any of them honestly." "I can't believe we're still open after yesterday." Mari quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, I think it's cause business is good." Mangle shrugged. "Oh.." Mari nodded. "Plus, no one really cares as long as one of us didn't kill someone." "Wait, someone killed a kid?" Mangle sighed. "Not exactly. Uh, back in '83 Fred Bear.. Goldie, he malfunctioned because these kids shoved a little kid into his mouth, it was awful. It wasn't his fault though! Those kids, it was their fault. He was ruined, and blamed himself for years." Mangle explained. "Do you know who he was? That kid." Mari asked. "Yeah, his name is Mike. He's still alive, and visits often. I just wish Goldie would come out, and fix it." Mari sighed. "That's awful." Mangle nodded. "Come on, let's get back to the cove." "All right."

It was closing time, Emma gave Mari, Mangle, and Foxy hugs before following her mom, and waving goodbye.

"One day until Saturday." Mangle sighed. "Four more to go!" Chica announced loudly. "What happens on Saturday?" Mari asked. "We're closed for the weekend." Freddy answered happily. "Oh.." She nodded. "Which means we don't have to deal with the kids for a bit." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Is it that bad?" Mari asked. "Hell yes." Chica replied. "No, they just hate being trapped here." Mangle rolled her eyes. "Yep, they've been here longer than MingMing and I." Foxy wrapped her arm around Mangle. "That sucks.." She said. "Yeah, welcome to hell, Mari." Chica faked a smile. "It's not that bad.." She sighed. Foxy nodded. "Keep thinking like that, it'll save you for a time." Mari sighed. "Come on guys, we've only got a few hours until we have to work again. Let's just hang out." Chica sat down on the stage. The group sat together, softly conversing among themselves in the now quiet halls of Freddy's.


	3. Chapter 3

At about twelve thirty Foxy offered the idea to play a game of hide and seek. The group agreed, and after a bit of arguing, Mari was dubbed it. Within the first ten minutes Mari had found Chica backstage, and Freddy in a closet.

"Foxy, where are you?" She called around the empty halls but only got back an echo. She'd already checked in Kids Cove, and moved to continue her journey. A loud banging stopped her in her tracks. Right next to her foot Mari noticed an open vent. "Gotcha." She smirked and ducked inside the vent. A little boy crawled through the vent. "Uh.. Hello?" Mari spoke up. "Hello." He responded, not looking back. "Hey, kid you should get out there, and get home." The boy laughed, and turned around. "I am home!" Mari jumped back. "Oh my God, it's not human!" She screamed, falling on her back. She looked up, and met Mangle's eyes. "Aye, Mangle! I found a thing." Mari pointed to the vent. Mangle dropped down from the ceiling, and looked into the vent. "Oh, hey BB." She waved at him. "Hello." He smiled. "Who the hell is he?" Mari asked. "Language!" Mangle shouted. "Fuck!" Mari shouted back. "Stop that! Balloon Boy this is Mari, Mari, Balloon Boy." He waved to Mari. "Hello." "This does not help." Mari looked at Mangle. "Right, Foxy never told you about him. This would be the little shit she asked about when you first showed up." Mari nodded. "Noted. Well," She stood and dusted off her skirt. "I'm going to go find Foxy." She walked off. She heard Balloon Boy laugh as he continued his adventures in the vents.

Mari stepped into the prize corner, and opened her box. Foxy's silver eyes met her own. "Hello." Foxy smiled. "Um... that's my box.." Mari laughed. "Sorry." Foxy jumped out of the box. "Gonna go find Bon Bon now." Mari left the room, and ran down the hall. Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Mangle all trailed behind her. Mangle grabbed BB, and put him on her hip. "I found you!" Mari smiled, as she watched Bonnie step into a dimly lit room. She poked her head inside, and saw Bonnie standing next to man, leaning over a desk. "O-oh my God! She's he-here!" The man screamed, and hid under the desk. Mari giggled, and stepped into the room. "Found you." Mari poked Bonnie, who frowned at her. Mangle entered the room, "Mari, this is Fritz, he's the night guard this week." She motioned to the man under the desk. "Hello." BB waved at him. Fritz smiled softly, and waved back. "H-hey.. So-orry.. I'm j-ust a bit.. J-jumpy." He stood up, and fixed his glasses. He put out his hand for her to shake. She smiled. "I'm Mari." And took his hand. "F-fritz." He chuckled. "So, hide and seek?" BB looked up at Mangle. "O-oh! That's wh-at you guys were up t-to.. I th-thought you were go-oing to ambush me or something!" He laughed. Mari smiled. "Nope, just hide and seek." "We should play this tomorrow with the kids." Mangle said. "Oh, that's a great idea! We could round up Emma, and a few others to play with us." "W-well, it's already to-tomor-row." Fritz spoke up. "It's about five fifty nine." Foxy gasped from the hallway. "Five fifty nine?" "Five fifty nine!" The others chimed behind her. "Batteries!" BB squealed in Mangle's arms. Mangle giggled. "Let's head back to our places." She left the office, with Mari, and Bonnie. "I'll see you guys in a few!" Mari waved as she wandered off to the prize corner.

Mari slept in her box for a bit. It was now filled with plushies so in some ways it was more comfy. After a while, the sounds of giggling, and squealing children filled her ears. Mari stepped out of the box, and searched the main dining hall for Emma, but couldn't spot her. She frowned, though maybe she could make some new friends. She took an unnecessary breath in, and walked over to Kids Cove as parents and kids alike stared at her.

She sighed softly as she entered the Cove. She spotted Mangle in the room standing in front of a boy with brown hair that she knew to be Jeremy. She smiled softly, and Mangle waved her over. She quickly stepped over to the pair. "Hey, Jeremy." He looked up at her nervously. "M-mangle who's she?" She smiled softly "This is Mari, she's a friend of mine." Jeremy smiled softly. "I-i had a friend named Mari, I haven't seen her in a few days though." He pouted a little. Mari's smiled softened at his words. Mangle sighed. "Hey, how about when Foxy, and Freddy and the gang get done with their performances we play some hide and seek?" She asked. Jeremy smiled. "I'd love that. Mari, will you play with us?" He looked up at her. "Absolutely." She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Mangle, Foxy, Mari, and Jeremy were playing in Kids Cove while they waited for Feddy and the gang so they could play hide and seek. They climbed around on Foxy's ship, playing pirates of course. Mangle stood on the bow of the ship, wooden sword drawn. "I am the ship guardian! Guardian of the ship!" She yelled. "Poseidon quivers before her!" Mari screamed after her. Mangle pointed her sword toward Balloon Boy, who sat on the ground below the ship with a smile on his face. "Fuck off!" She screamed. "Language!" Mari yelled. Mangle turned to Mari, and shushed her. "Can I be a ship guardian too?" Jeremy asked Mari. "Of course, Kid." He smiled. Bonnie entered the cove. "Hey losers. Ready for hide and seek?" She pointed to the small group of children around Freddy and Chica. Mari spotted Emma within the group, and smiled. She jumped down from the ship. "Yep!" Foxy followed after her, while Mangle jumped down and helped Jeremy get off too. "Who is it?" She asked. "I'll be it." Freddy said. "Great." Mangle nodded. "Scatter!" Foxy screamed, throwing her sword to the ground. Kids and animatronics alike dashed out of the room to hide.

Mari searched for a place to hide. She walked down a dark hallway she was sure she'd walked just the night before. There were a few doors. One was labeled "Office" She pushed at the door and it opened easily. Mari peaked inside. It was dark, save for a small light coming from a computer. She stepped inside, and closed the door. She gazed at the computer, pulling the roller chair up to the desk so she could sit. Cameras all around the restaurant filled the screen. She flipped through the cams, looking to see who was in and who was out. The door creaked open, and Mari ducked under the desk quickly. "Uh, hello?" A vaguely familiar voice called out. A face met hers, and she realized it was the boy from the day she.. She shyly waved at him. "Hey." He smiled, and stood up, letting her get out from under the desk. The boy flicked on a light, and his eyes widened. "Who are you..?" Mari sighed, and leaned against the desk. "Mari. You're Mike right?" Mike nodded, and the name and voice slowly registered in his mind. "Mari.. oh god. You're d-dead?" He reached out to touch her, and she flinched back. "Uh, yeah I am." Mike muttered a sorry as his hand dropped to his side. "What happened? I thought you got out before me." She shrugged "A lot happened.. I don't know how it all did either, all I know is it was that bunny suit guy." Mike nodded. "Pedohare. He's got a rep around Freddy's. Things like this happen more often than you'd think." Mari laughed. "Pedohare. Dumbest thing ever." Mike smiled. "I came up with it." She smiled. "That's why it's dumb." He rolled his eyes. "So, what are you doing puppet girl?" She nodded toward the computer screen, which showed Freddy searching for players. "Hide and seek." Mike scoffed. "Really? You're sixteen playing hide and seek with five year olds, and robots?" She shrugged. "Five year olds and dead thirteen year olds." Mike looked over her shoulder at the cameras. "They're dead too, why am I not surprised?" Mari turned to look at the cameras. "They've all been her longer than I have." "How long? Do you know?" He asked. "I think Mangle said like eight years or so." Mike shook his head. "Man, eight years. I don't think I could do it." Mari sighed softly. "I have to do it now." Mike laughed awkwardly. "Right.. So how long do you think it'll take for them to find you?" He quickly changed the subject. "Well, Freddy only found Chica, Bonnie and a few of the kids. So I'd say a pretty good while." "Great hiding spot then." She smiled. "Exactly. Do you wanna play with us next round?" She looked at him. "We'll see." He answered nervously. "Come on, Mike. I know you came here alone, you did the other day too. So you've got two options, eat pizza alone, or play hide and seek with the dead. Which sounds better?" Mari playfully nudged his shoulder with his. He smiled "Fine, I'll play next round." "Great! Shall we place bets on who Freddy will find next?" Mike shrugged. "Sure." "It's gonna me Mangle." Mike chuckled "Yeah, probably."

Freddy continued his search for Mari, having found the other animatronics and the kids. He sent Mangle through the vents in hopes to find her faster.

The white fox climbed through the vents looking for her friend. Laughing echoed through the tunnels, but it wasn't kids. Teenagers maybe? She followed the sound to the office. She looked down to see Mari and someone else. Mangle smiled and quickly turned around to report back to Freddy.

Mike and Mari sat in the office laughing with each other. "I don't think I've laughed more than I have ever since I started hanging out with Mangle and Foxy." Mike smiled. "Really? I always thought Foxy would be a serious guy." "Girl." Mari corrected. "What?" He looked at her confused. "Foxy, she's a girl." The door creaked open and Freddy and Bonnie looked inside. "Hey Mari you won!" Bonnie screamed. Mike jumped back and slipped backwards, taking down Mari with him. "Shit!" She shouted as she fell down. Mike quickly stood up, and dusted himself off. "I am so sorry." He offered his hand to Mari. She took it, and stood up. "It's cool, dude." She playfully punched his arm in pay back. "Ow.. hah dude that actually hurt." He rubbed his arm. "Hey Freddy, can Mike hang with us?" Mari asked, ignoring the boy. Freddy shrugged. "Sure, but we got a show to do." "Okay, I'll be in the cove then." Mari followed the bear and bunny out of the room. "You coming?" She looked back at Mike. "Uh, yeah I'll be out in a bit." She nodded, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Mari's first Saturday at Freddy's had finally arrived. She'd never been more bored in her life, or rather after life. Mangle and Foxy were in the cove but she didn't want to bother them knowing how much the animatronics enjoyed the quiet. As for Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica she didn't question them or where they were.

Mari was hanging on the edge of the stage, her hair falling with her body. She sighed loudly "I'm bored." She yelled, and her voice echoed through the main dining room. The stage lights flickered on "Hey Bored, the name's Mike." The teen proudly announced as he entered the room. "Mike?" She questioned as she rolled over onto her stomach, attempting to see properly. "Didn't I just say that?" He stopped at the edge of the stage and leaned over it. She rolled her eyes, and laughed sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" Mari rested her head on her hands. Mike blushed softly at how close their faces were, and he scooted back a bit. "My dad owns this restaurant so I have free reign of Freddy's over the weekend." Mari nodded. "Interesting, how come I didn't know your dad owned the place?" Mike shrugged. "Didn't tell you." "Ey Mangle!" Mari screamed. "Ye?" Mangle popped her head into the room. "Did you know this little rat's dad owns the place?" She asked. "Hey!" Mike frowned at the puppet. She smirked at his offence. "Yeah, he lurks around here all weekend like a creep." Mari giggled. "Creep." She poked him. He rolled his eyes. "Lovely, thanks Mangle." Mangle nodded once and dipped out of the room. Mari jumped down from the stage, and followed Mangle into the cove, with Mike close behind.

Mari climbed up onto the ship, swinging her legs over the edge of the ship. Mike leaned against it next to her. "Hey Mari." Foxy popped her head out of the window that was cut into the ship. "Howdy." Mari smiled down at Foxy. "Human." Foxy looked to Mike. "Fox." Mike echoed. "You two seem very close." Mari said sarcastically and giggled. Foxy shrugged. "We are, this is just how our friendship works." Mike chuckled. "Yep, our friendship is strange." He pet Foxy's head, and she hissed at him. "No, you're just strange." Mangle swung down from the rafters above. "Ming Ming what the hell are you doing up there?" Mari asked. "Language.." Foxy muttered. Mari rolled her eyes at the red fox. Freddy entered the cove. "Hey Mari, can you come here for a sec?" He asked. Mari jumped down from the ship. "Yeah, what's up?" Freddy shot a side glance to Mike. "You'll see." He led the girl out to the main dining room. Mike looked at Mangle, confused. She shrugged and went back to climbing the rafters.

In the dining room on stage was Bonnie, Chica, and a golden bear not dissimilar to Freddy. She cautiously walked up to the stage. "I've been summoned..?" She asked timidly. "So you're the new girl, Mari." The golden bear smiled at her. His teeth looked.. Sharp.. "And you are.. Please insert your name here strange golden bear." She laughed awkwardly. "Golden Freddy, call me Goldie though." "Oh! You're that one! Mangle told me about you." The bear nodded. "Yeah, that one." Goldie let out a laugh. It was a deep laugh that echoed through the halls. Mari flinched a little at the unexpected noise. Quick footsteps echoed back through the halls. Mike froze when he caught a glimpse of the group on the stage. "Oh crap.." Bonnie muttered. "Goldie.. B-but Dad told me he got rid of you years ago.." Mari looked to Goldie for answers. "Mike?" The bear spoke softly. Mari watched as Mike's now shaking hand ran through his hair, over the scars. Her eyes widened. "It was you?" She pointed to the boy. Mike turned on his heel quickly, and booked it toward the front doors. "Wait, Mike." She ran after him. His pace quickened and he burst through the front doors, locking her inside. Mike looked at her before he got in his car and drove away. Mari sighed and leaned against the front doors. She looked to her friends on stage. "Well that was nice!" Chica said, breaking the silence. "Please.. Shut up.." Bonnie put his head in his hands. "Yes sir!" Chica smiled. "Oh my god!" Bonnie shouted. Mari smiled softly at the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike burst through the front door of his house, and slammed it shut, startling his father who was in the living room. "Mike, what are you doing home so early?" Mike turned his attention to his father, and the fear he had was replaced with anger. "You lied to me. I found him." He spat. "You found who, what?" His dad looked at the boy confused. "Don't play dumb with me. Why did you lie about this of all things? Was it a financial thing to keep Goldie, I don't understand." Realization crossed his dad's face. "I locked him away. How did you find?" Mike shook his head. "You should know by now that you can't hide anything in that place." His dad chuckled. "You'd be surprised." Mike narrowed his eyes at his dad. "What does that mean?" He questioned the man. His father shook his head. "Stop hiding things from me." Mike frowned at him. "There's things I have to hide." "Bullshit!" Mike growled. "Michael!" His dad snapped at him. "I can't believe you right now!" Mike turned around to go upstairs. "You don't understand, Michael there's things I can't tell you." "Maybe I want to understand!" He glared at him from the top of the stairs. "You could never." His dad shot back. "Fuck off." Mike muttered and went to his room, locking the door behind him. "Michael come!" His dad shouted at the bottom the stairs. "Fuck.." He muttered. 

"What just happened?" Mari asked the group around her. "I think.. We killed him?" Freddy looked at his feet. "Just inside though." Bonnie clarified. "No I think he already was dead inside." Mangle giggled. Foxy nodded. "Oh absolutely." "Well that's beside the point." Freddy said. "I think he'll be okay, he just needs some time." Chica spoke up. "Yeah, he'll be fine in a few days. I'm sure we'll see him next week." Bonnie added. "Well, great.." Mari spoke softly and leaned against the stage. "Well what now?" Foxy asked. "I'd say sleep, but that isn't a thing for us anymore." Mari sighed. "I'm going to the cove!" Mangle announced. "I'm following that one." Foxy followed her sister to the cove. Mari nodded, and went over to the prize corner. She kneeled beside her box, and wound it up. It played a soft melody, and she slumped down inside of it, cuddling one of the plushies.

Monday afternoon soon became a thing, and Mari entered the cove. "I'm watching you child! Back off, this is my land!" Mangle screamed from the top of the ship's mast to a small brown haired, green eyed boy below her. Jeremy laughed at the fox, and Mari picked him up, putting him on her back. "Ming ming how on god's great earth did you get up there?" She asked. Mangle shrugged. "I climbed, duh." Mari smiled. "Okay then." Mangle swung down, off the ship in front of Mari. "It's Monday, we get a new night guard tonight." "Oh, was Fritz fired?" Mari questioned. "Nah, we just change em out every week cause they don't usually last long." Mari nodded "Noted.." "Sup nerds?" Foxy interrupted the two. "Foxy!" Jeremy smiled at her. "Hey kid." She smiled, and picked him up from Mari, putting him on her back. "Look at this small boy." Mangle giggled, and ruffled his hair. Jeremy laughed. "He is kinda small for.. How old are ya?" Foxy asked. "I'm ten!" He smiled proudly. "Yeah, small for ten." Foxy nodded. "He's always been pretty small." Mari said. "How do you know that, Mari?" Jeremy asked softly. Mari looked at him and stuttered softly. "Hey, let's go get lunch." Mangle spoke up, and took Jeremy from Foxy. She led him to the dining room, and he laughed as they raced to the table. Mari frowned as the boy faded from sight. Foxy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her. "It's hard seeing the people you loved living, and growing without you.. But it gets better, Mari, maybe we'll be free again soon." Mari nodded. "Hopefully.." "Come on, let's play." Foxy grabbed her hand, and Mari smiled softly. "All right."

Mari watched as the last kids left, and the doors shut behind them. She turned back, and walked toward the stage where her friends now sat. "New week, new guard my dudes." Bonnie announced. "So let's pay them a little visit, huh?" Foxy smiled a toothy smile. Freddy led the way towards the office. A figure stood in the dark room, and he signaled for them to enter. "Welcome to Freddy's you fool!" He screamed. The person in the room jumped from their seat. "Dear God why?!" He screamed. Confused, Freddy tilted his head like a dog. "Wait, Mike?" Foxy asked. "Thanks for noticing." Mike muttered, and Chica flicked on the lights. "I thought you told me you couldn't work here cause you're too young." Mari said. "While that is true my dad let me work because he couldn't find anyone else, and it was the only way he could get me to talk to him about anything." He shrugged, and leaned against the desk. "I can't believe you're back so soon." Chica laughed quietly. "I debated it, but if it gets me out of the house I'm here." Freddy nodded. "I don't buy it." "What?" Mike looked to the bear. "I think you wanted to come back, but you were scared and needed a reason to come back." Freddy explained. Foxy nodded. "I think Faz Fuck is right." "Language." Bonnie muttered. "Okay fine, he's right. Just don't bring that fucking bear near me." Mike gave in. "Language." Chica muttered. "Right well, can we get on with our night?" Bonnie asked. Freddy nodded, and left the room. "Goodbye you little demon." Mangle waved and left, Foxy giggled behind her. "Later Loser." Mari smiled at the boy. "Later." He smiled back. "Remember young human, death is imminent." Bonnie told him. "What does that mean?" Mike looked at him. "It means unavoidable." He said as he left the room. "Right.." Mike nodded softly


	7. Old Part Friends One

Early Wednesday morning Mangle was already running through the pizzaria. Mari laughed at her, and the few children that Mangle was playing with. Mari sat on the edge of the stage watching Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica perform when the door swished open, angry wind blew in her face. The door shut and a deep, booming voice now entered.. The voice was shockingly familiar to Mari.

"Come on, Sean, this place is so cool." Two men in their early twenties entered the dining room. One had dark fluffy red hair over what seemed to be brown hair. The other wasn't dissimilar to him, save for the neon green hair he had. "Mark, this is a kid's place why have ya' brought me here?" The green haired, obviously Irish man asked.

Mari jumped down from the stage, eyeing them curiously. "Welcome to Freddy's." She said as she stopped in front of them. "Hey there, I'm Mark." The red haired man smiled at her. It was warm, the kind that made you smile too. She smiled back, as the green haired man spoke up. "The name's Sean, but ye can call me Jack." Mari nodded. "All right, um I'm Mari." She eyed them again. Mark cleared his throat. "Everything okay?" He asked. Mari nodded. "Yeah, it's just we don't typically get adult men here unless their wife dragged them along to watch the kids." She giggled softly. Mangle dropped down from the rafters above, causing Mark and Jack to jump back. "Holy fook!" Jack screamed. "Language." Mari muttered. "Hi there!" Mangle smiled. "You wanna kill us next time? Jesus." Mark laughed. "Mari, you know these guys?" Mangle looked at her. "Uh, n-no I don't think so.." Mari shook her head. They did look very familiar to her though. "I'm sorry to ask this, but is this ivory haired miss human..?" Mark looked at Mari curiously. "Nope! Just the way the suit was designed I guess.." She laughed awkwardly. She'd be lying if she didn't say the suit was strikingly similar to her human appearance. Which didn't help the situation she was in at all. Mark nodded. "I don't remember you being here when I was younger but you seem so familiar." Mari rubbed her the back of her neck nervously. "She's a new model." Mangle glared at Mark. "Hm, guess I'm just insane." Mark chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that." Sean gave Mark a side glance. Mark rolled his eyes. "Right.. Well come on Mari, we've got kids to entertain." Mangle jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed Mari's hand. She smiled at the men as she pulled her away. Mari waved at them as she walked away with Mangle to the cove. "Well they're weird.." Mangle said. "Yeah.. I lied." Mari laughed. "About what?" Mangle questioned her. "I know them. They were seniors at my school a year or so ago. They were always kinda off you know?" Mari looked at the two sitting in a booth, laughing. "Isn't one of them Irish?" Mangle looked back at them. "Exchange student." Mari shrugged. "You had those?" Mangle laughed. Mari nodded. "So are we talking off like insane?" Mangle asked. "Yeah definitely that." She answered. "They seem fine.." Mangle shrugged. "Let's not worry about them. The children await us!" Mari pushed Mangle towards the kids crowded around Foxy's stage. She gave them one last glance. They stared back at her, and she shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, so I've gotten questions about these chapters and since I'm editing the story and I am keeping them in I guess I'll explain my idea behind it. I wanted to do this because Mark is the King of FNAF and I wanted to pay homage to him, and of course what's Mark without Jack? The story is basically this. Mark and Jack went to Mari's school, but were grades ahead of her. They graduate two years before her, about a year before she died. Jack was an exchange student and he moved back home after graduation. Mari would've been a Junior after this summer, she's sixteen now, you do the math with their ages. Also if you wondering about their hair, at the time I first posted this they both still had their dyed hair and I don't wanna change that, fight me - Eclipse


	8. Old Friends Part Two

Mangle had told Mari not to worry about the two men, but she couldn't help the nervous glances she gave them every couple of minutes. She near the main dining hall as much as she possibly could, keeping an eye on them like a predator after prey.

They waved at her sometimes, but she ignored them. She kept ignoring them for most of the day, but she got tired of it when they finally called her over. Mari sighed, and glanced back at Mangle who nodded for her to go. She reluctantly stepped over to their table. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. The nervousness quickly subsided though when Jack sneezed like a small kitten and nearly fell over. This caused Mark to roar with laughter. Hearing that reminded her of how they were before the.. Occurrence..

She stopped in front of them, and Mark caught his breath from laughing so much. "Hey! You ignoring us or something?" He feigned a hurt expression, putting his hand over his heart, and sniffled dramatically. Sean chuckled, and Mari rolled her eyes. "I guess you're so ugly my brain blurred you from things I care about." She said sarcastically. "Hey, I am sexy thank you!" He shot back, Sean snorted. "You wish." Mark glared at Sean. "Asshole." He said. "Language!" Chica shouted from two tables away. Mari smiled at Chica, and Sean cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to them. "Right, so what did y'all need?" Mari asked. Sean smiled "Who said we needed anything?" She looked down at her feet and sighed. Were they seriously just messing around with her now? She looked back up at them, and they stared at her expectantly. If she could blush she would. "Sorry, I zoned out. What was the question again?" They both chuckled at her. Their voices sounded distorted, creepy. She winced softly. "Nevermind, don't worry about it." Sean said, shaking his head. Mari shrugged, and looked at Mark. He was glaring at the floor, his eyes looked darker, and he was muttering something. "Mark?" Mari asked softly, her voice wavered a bit. His face visibly brightened up as he turned his attention to her. Sean looked back at Mark, almost like a warning glance. Mark sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Just a headache I guess." He shrugged, and Sean relaxed a bit. "So.. why did y'all come here? It's not exactly a place adults come for fun." Mark let out a soft chuckle. "This place is amazing, what do you mean?" "But you guys are just sitting here. I'd get it if you went to the arcade or something but.." She trailed off. Sean shrugged. "It's fun to watch ya' ignore us, then get flustered when ye' catch us starin' atcha. It's quite adorable." Mari looked down at her feet, to avoid there eyes. They both chuckled again. "Mari!" Mangle shouted from the cove. Mari sighed with relief. "What's up?" She called back as she quickly ran to the cove.

When she entered the room, she leaned against the wall and sighed softly. Mangle looked back at her and smiled. "I was wondering if you could play hide and seek with us, we need someone to be it." Mari nodded, and turned toward one of the corners, covering her eyes. She started to count. "One!"

Chairs scraped across the floor..

"Two!"

She heard people talking..

"Three!"

Then it was whispering..

"Four!"

It got silent

"Five!"

Screams filled her ears..


	9. Old Friends Part Three

No no no! Not again, you can't do this to me again! Mari thought as she ran into the dining room. 

She expected a scene similar to her own beginnings, but this was worse. Mari froze in fear. There they were, plain as day. His laughter echoed through the air as kids and parents alike ran for the doors once again. "My god.. Anti and Dark are back.." She muttered in disbelief.

"Oh no, Dark.. Everyone's leaving." Anti chuckled a glitchy chuckle. "That's too bad, the party is just getting started." Dark smiled when his eyes landed on Mari. "F-foxy!" She screamed. Foxy came running as soon as she was called.

"What's happening?" She looked around the now calm chaos. Everyone had left,the lights flickered, and all that could be heard was the familiar high pitched ringing Dark emitted. The only thing Mari could manage to do was point at the two entities before her.

Mike ran up behind them, and grabbed Mari's shoulder. "I was in the office, the computers went out and I heard screaming. What did I miss?" He spoke quickly. "I don't know, who ever they are." Foxy pointed at them. "Would you just shut up?" Anti growled, stopping the conversation. "Little Mari, would you like to tell your friends who we are?" Dark asked. "Oh no, I remember you guys. I'm good. You never forget seeing your classmates turn to demons." Mike nodded. "Great!" Anti spat. "I'm lost here!" Foxy raised her hand.

"An explanation would be great!" Chica shouted from the stage. Freddy and Bonnie shouted their agreements. "Anti would you make those idiots shut up?" Dark looked at Anti, who smiled showing off his fangs. "Gladly." The speakers went silent, the lights went dark. Then a loud feedback pushed from the speakers as the lights turned back on. "Ah what the-" Mike covered his ears as the animatronics on stage seemed to glitch and then froze. Foxy and Mari looked at each other. "We're screwed." Foxy muttered. Mari nodded.

Mangle dropped down from the rafters above. "Wow, Mari was right!" Anti sighed. "How many idiots are in this place?" He hissed. "Counting you, three." Mari dead panned him. "Ooh am I one?" Mangle raised her hand, and jumped up and down. Mari sighed. "Yes, Dark and Anti are the other two. You made me explain the joke, why do you do this to me Mangle?" "Shut up! Just shut up! I can't kill you if you keep talking!" Dark shouted. "Isn't that Google's line?" Mari asked. "Wait, Dark how does she- Anti no one cares!" Dark stopped him. "Um.. we're already dead so.." Foxy explained. "Oh my god! I hate everyone here right now!" Dark sighed. "Me too?" Anti asked him softly. "Yes.." Dark muttered.

Mari gazed down at Mike. He was now in a ball on the floor, he looked up at Mari with deep fear in his eyes. "You know, instead of destroying them we could use them." Anti smiled at Dark. Foxy gave Mari a glance, and she shrugged. "How dumb are they?" Mangle asked. "Big dumb.." Foxy answered. "The foxes don't want to join us, what about you little Mari?" Dark glared at her. Mari stuttered, not knowing what to say. "N-no.." She muttered. "What did you say?" Dark stepped toward Mari. She looked up at him. "I said no!" He grabbed her by the collar of her dress. "You have no right to say no to me." Dark smirked at her. Mari looked over her shoulder, Foxy and Mangle were frozen now too, and Anti held Mike, knife pulled to the boy's throat. Dark threw her against the wall.

"Hey idiots! Get out of my restaurant!" A familiar voice screamed. Mari looked at him and gasped. "Holy shit.." She said shakily. "Put her down now!" He yelled again. Dark chuckled. "Or what?" He spoke, not even looking at the man. "You don't know who you're messing with Kid." Dark chuckled. "And who's that?" He dropped Mari to the floor. She shut her eyes tight, scared for what would come next. She heard someone land with a thud.

Mari opened her eyes again to see Dark on the floor. He sat up slowly, groaning and rubbing his temples. "God what happened?" Mark muttered. "Let go of my son." The man glared at Anti, who slowly let Mike go. "Now, get out!" He screamed. Anti smirked, and chuckled. "As you wish." He bowed and looked up with a dark smile. The lights flickered out. "I'll be back my puppet." Anti whispered in Mari's ear, and she shivered.

The lights went back up, Mark was gone. Mangle and Foxy rushed to help me up as Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy jumped down from the stage. "Thanks Dad.." Mike muttered, and moved to stand next to his father. The animatronics glared at him. "This is your dad?" Mari asked, her tone filled with anger. "Uh, yeah.. Why?" Mike looked at the group, confused. The man beside Mike chuckled, and shot them a wicked grin. "Afton.." Foxy growled, getting ready to jump at him. Mari put her arm in front of Foxy, stopping her. Foxy looked back at Mari. She stepped in front of the animatronics. "Get out before I let them kill you.." She glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent chuckled at Mari's threat. "Mari..?" Mike looked at her in shock. "I can't believe this.." Mari shook her head. "Your father killed us!" She screamed. Mike's mouth dropped open. "Is that true?" He stuttered as he turned to Afton. He looked at his son, and smirked as if he was proud. "I did." Mike started to shake. "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." He sat in a nearby chair, and put his head in his hands. "Michael, come on. This place needed some new life.." Vincent chuckled darkly. He tried to put his arm around Mike, who jerked away from me. "Don't touch me you fucking psycho!" He screamed.

"Language.." Bonnie muttered. Mike stood up quickly and started to back away from Afton. "Don't talk to me.. Don't call Mom to find me.. Don't expect me at home either." He looked between his dad, and the very angry group of animatronics Mari was still holding back. "If you come home.." He added. Mike opened the doors. "Go wild guys, I don't care." He shut the door, and waved to Mari sadly before he turned to the parking lot. "Michael!" Afton shouted. "Oh what the fuck!" He growled and turned back to the group. "Language.." Mari muttered, and shook her head, a smirk plastered on her face. "We do not use that language at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.." She dropped her arms to her sides. Foxy giggled, and all five of them lunged at Afton. "Fuck.." He muttered. "God dammit!" Freddy screamed. "Language!" Mari shouted at them.

She didn't stop them, not for a while at least. When she thought he had enough she cleared her throat. "All right get off of him." She grabbed Foxy, pulling her away, and the rest slowly backed off. Vincent sat up, he was bloodied and bruised bad. He smirked, and coughed up some blood. "What now, I just leave?" he glared at Mari. "Get the hell out of my restaurant or I'll let them kill you.." She returned the smirk. He sighed, rolled his eyes, then slowly got up. He then walked out of the doors as if nothing happened.

"Tomorrow everything goes back to normal. There's a birthday party so best behavior, got it?" Mari spoke. Everyone nodded, and Mari left them, walking back to the prize corner.

She slumped down in her box, and sighed, and cuddled one of the plushies close, listening to her soft music play.

All too soon it was another day of playing with kids. The party was going smoothly. Kids were running around playing with Mangle, Foxy was performing on her stage, and Mari sat at the edge of the main stage watching as Freddy and the gang performed. They finished their song, and a woman spoke up. "Okay guys, Foxy's gonna give us one more show then we'll have cake in Kids Cove!" She announced. A man, her husband, ushered the kids to the cove, and the woman sighed as she followed behind. Mari smiled at the woman. "Good luck." The woman laughed, and nodded.

The few families who weren't with the party stayed in the main dining hall while Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie continued to sing until Freddy started glitching out. Bonnie followed his actions, stuttering over words, messing up cords. Mari sat up straight, and looked around the main dining room for anything suspicious. Chica started glitching too. Out of the corner of Mari's eye she spotted a ghostly silhouette. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie started their chanting again. "Get out." "Run." "Save them." Mari jumped down from the stage. A raven haired girl ran up to Mari. "E-emma?" She stuttered out. "Mari.. what's happening?" Emma shook with fear. "Go find your mom, and run!" She told the girl. Emma nodded softly and ran to her mom. "Fuck.. Fuck.." She muttered and ran to Kids Cove.

Foxy began glitching as she entered the room. Mangle was hiding in the ship, covering her ears, with her eyes shut tight. Mari watched in horror as Foxy's hook caught on a child's shirt. She saw his face, and before she could even jump to stop it a loud clunk through the building. Mari froze as Jeremy screamed in pain. Mari's joints locked on her, and she collapsed, blacking out before she saw anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Thirty years passed Mari by like it was nothing. The group had spent most of it in boxes away from each other. She hated that because it was always quite. They were meant to be destroyed, but Afton had other plans for them. She figured it was payback for beating half the life out of him. They moved them around often though, so it wasn't a surprise when the felt the box moving again. What was a surprise though was the sound of ripping tape, and light flowing into her box.

Two men picked Mari up from her box, and dropped her in a corner. She looked around this new environment. The building looked old, rotting maybe. It definitely wasn't up to code. She was sure with one mistake the building could go up in flames or fall apart. Soft giggles and voices echoed through the halls. Mari peaked around the corner. Just a few feet away Mangle sat in a corner too. She looked scared, and she was rotting worse then she had before. Mari looked for a clock, she needed the time. Maybe this place, whatever it may have been, was on a schedule like the old Freddy's. The laughter gets louder, and Mari freezes in her place.

A group of kids, no those were teenagers walked by her. In one of their hands was something bright. It wasn't a flashlight, it had the time on it. 19:03 it read. Just under it was the date. March the second in twenty thirty-two. Thirty years. Mari spent thirty years in that box. She sighed, closing must've been soon.

A few hours later a bell rang, and the few kids who were there left quickly. Mari had full view of the front doors, and watched as a man who couldn't be Afton lock the doors. As soon as he was gone she got up and ran towards Mangle. Mangle looked up at her and smiled softly. She picked up the fox in a close hug, and they ran through the halls to find everyone else. Soon everyone was behind Mari, running with her and giggling. Their joints and gears clicked as they run, signs of rotting and rusting. Mari skidded to a stop when a locked exit door came into few. Their collective sadness filled the air, as they all dropped to the floor in a circle. It wasn't hard to remember what they were, an attraction, they had no freedom.

"I missed your faces." Mangle finally broke the silence. Foxy smiled, and pulled her sister close. "We need to get out of here.." Bonnie said. Mari nodded in agreement. "I don't want to be a toy anymore." Chica spoke softly. Foxy growled "Damn it why didn't he just destroy us? Bastard!" She huffed, kicking one of the leftover masks on the floor. "Language.." Freddy muttered. Soft, but quick footsteps echoed through the halls. "Shit.. is that a guard?" Foxy asked. "Language." Mari muttered and looked over Foxy's shoulder. In the dark hallway she couldn't see much except a large figure, and a shiny badge on their chest, and hat. She nodded. "Should we run?" Freddy asked. "It'd be useless." Bonnie pointed out.

"No way.." The guard stopped behind them. Mari didn't look up only sighed and said. "Not now dude, we're sulking." He chuckled "Sorry to ruin that." Mari's eyes lit up "You're fucking kidding." Her eyes met with Mike's. "Language.." He smiled softly. "Mike?" Foxy looked up at him, as did the other animatronics. "Hey guys." He waved. "Why are you here?" Mangle hissed at him. He instinctively took a step back. "I work here.. Being the only one who knows how Freddy's runs every idea around this place had to go through me, so I just took up the guard job too." The animatronics all shared a look with each other. Mari was the first to say it. "Afton's dead?" Mike looked down at his feet. "Uh yeah, actually died not too long ago at another pizzeria. I thought it was a fitting death." He laughed softly. "I hope he died in a fire." Chica spat. "It actually was a fire." Mike chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "So why haven't you destroyed us yet?" Mari asked. The boy took in a deep breath. "I can't.." He looked down at his feet again. Mari slowly stood up. "Why can't you?" He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "I-it's not my choice to destroy someone else's work." Foxy scoffed below Mari. "Work.. like we were a project or something." "No, not like that." Mike shook his head. "I.. I mean the suits." Mari growled and stepped in front of him. He looked up at her, and she slammed her hands against the wall behind him. His eyes widened at the aggression, but his cheeks blushed at the closeness. "Bullshit, you want to destroy everything you're dad did just like we do." Mike opened his mouth, but hesitated. "What?" She hissed. "You're all I have left." He spoke softly. She looked at him, confused. "Of what?" He frowned. "Of family.." He said in a whisper, like he was scared to say the word. Mari took a step back. "Family?" Mangle looked up at him. "Why would you consider us family?" Bonnie asked. Mike sighed. "It's just, I grew up with you guys, even when I didn't know who you actually were inside, we were pretty close too before the incident." He looked around the group, then looked away. "It's stupid, I know, a man attached to friends he had when he was younger." "I get it.." Mari said. "You do?" He asked. She nodded. "I do, but you don't get our situation." He shook his head, as if saying he didn't. "Michael I was sixteen when I died, it's been thirty years. Did you know my forty sixth birthday should've passed. Of course you do, cause yours did too. By now I should've had a job, lived on my own, gotten married, maybe had kids, but I didn't. I spent the years, in a box alone, dying again so slowly. We want out of these bodies, these lives your dad forced us into, and you won't let us for what? Sentimental values?" She spat. He sighed deeply. "It's not simple sentiment." She rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" He looked at her, staying silent. Mari watched him as he stared at her, unspeaking, scared. She growled and turned on her heels, walking away. "Mari I'm sorry." She stopped and looked at him. "Liar!" She hissed, and walked over to her corner, as far away from him as possible. He looked back at the other animatronics, who glared back at him. "I am sorry, guys." He was met with silence from them. A blaring alarm filled silence and he jumped. "Fuck.. I gotta reboot the systems." Mike ran back to the office. "Language!" Foxy yelled at him, and sighed, laying back on the floor.

"We have to get out of here." Freddy spoke up. Everyone spoke up in agreement. "We could set this bitch on fire." Foxy raised her hand, and motioning around a bit for emphasis. "Language." Mangle muttered. "She's not wrong." Chica shrugged. "I'm down if you guys are." Bonnie added. Mangle nodded in agreement. "Casual arson sounds enjoyable." Mari spoke up as she stepped up to her friends. They looked up at her. "So we're burning Freddy's to the ground?" She asked. Freddy nodded. "Whenever you're ready." She nodded. "Okay.."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a bit of a shock to Mari when she found out the building she was in was meant to be a horror attraction. At first she didn't believe it but the more annoying kids would scoff at her and mutter how she wasn't scary, but was just ugly was starting to piss her off. At some point she realized it was true, because when Mangle had enough of just one day she took on the role of horror attraction very happily, scaring the shit out of people every time they turned the corner.

Mari started doing it too. She had to admit, hearing their screams brought her much joy. Much more than a kid's laughter used to. There was times where maybe she was hesitant to do it, Jeremy wouldn't of liked seeing her like this, but it didn't stop her. Mari screamed at them, grabbed them, did anything she could to scare them. That was until she saw Her.

A woman with raven black hair walked toward her with her kids. The kids had to be at least thirteen, but she was maybe thirty. Mari froze. There's no way it was her Emma. Her Emma was small, messy hair and tutus. This woman was tall, pretty with wavy hair and jeans. She knew it was her Emma, though when she heard her laugh. Mari backed up into her corner as they passed her. Without thinking she grabbed the woman's hand. "E-emma?" She spoke softly. The woman froze and slowly turned to face Mari, as her kid's turned the corner. The woman looked Mari up and down and smiled softly. "Oh my god.." She whispered, and touched her hand to Mari's cheek. "They never threw you away?" She asked. Mari shook her head. She sighed, and pulled the woman in for a tight hug, that she returned. "Mom?" A boy yelled and peeked around the corner. Emma quickly let go, and ran back to the boy. Mari slumped back down into her corner, and pulled her knees to her chest. It had been five days since she got here, and she was ready to finally go.

Hours later she watched as the same man locked the doors and drove off. "Mangle?" Mari called for the fox. She walked over and looked at her. "You're ready aren't you?" Mangle asked. Mari nodded.

The animatronics gathered near the back hallway, they already had a plan. Mangle looked all week for at least one weak spot she could get to and start the fire, and she found one the night before. "Go ahead." Mari nodded to Mangle. She smiled and jumped up into the vent.

A few minutes later she was back. "It's up." She said. Just a few seconds later the fire alarm started blaring. Mari sighed in relief, this could finally end.

"What the fuck have you done?" Mike screamed as he ran down the hallway. Everyone looked back at him. "He's here?" Mari looked at Mangle, who shook her head. "I-i forgot!" The flames were enclosing them fast as they flew from the vents. "It's not stopping, I can't get out the building is on a set system!" Mike screamed in panic. Freddy slammed his body against the metal exit door. "It's not budging!" He shouted over the loud crackling flames. Mike started coughing, the smoke killing him slowly. "I-i'm gonna die here?" He fell to the floor in front of them. "I'm sorry.." Mari spoke softly. He looked up at her, and shook his head. "It's my fault. I should've let them destroy you so you wouldn't do it yourself." His voice was getting horse. "Freddy keep trying!" She screamed at him. He nodded and slammed at the door again, and again. "Mari?" Mike looked up at her. She looked down at him, then kneeled down next to him. "If I'm dying here I guess I should tell you.. I had a crush on you back when were in school, and I didn't exactly stop with your death either." She looked down at him bewildered. "Mike, now is not the time for a love confession." He shook his head. "I-i know, but I thought you should know." She laughed softly. The door slammed open and Freddy ran over to the group, picking up Mike. "Come on." He muttered, and started pulling him to the door. "I-i'm okay.." Mike pushed Freddy away and started for the door again. There was a low creak, and everyone froze. "Michael run!" Mari screamed as the rafters started falling. The building collapsed in front of them before they could see if Mike made it out. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "Woah.." Chica huffed softly. "H-he made it out.. He had to have.." Foxy said. "H-he did! I bet he did.." Freddy nodded slowly. "Guys?" Everyone looked toward Bonnie, his suit was melting. "It's working." Mari spoke in disbelief. "It's working!" Bonnie laughed. Their suits were melting around them. Mari closed her eyes. It felt as if the weight of everything disappeared. She could breath, and smell. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. There she stood in her dress, just like the day she died. She laughed, her hands were hers again. "It worked!" She screamed and looked back up. Her friends were now unfamiliar to her. In Foxy's place was a girl, not much younger than her, and besides Foxy was a girl who looked similar to her, a few years younger than Foxy. "F-foxy?" She asked. "Dani.." The girl said, with a smile. She smiled and looked at Freddy. He was a boy about Mangle's age, and next to him was Bonnie. Chica stood beside him, the two looked identical. "Susie!" The boy squealed and grabbed Chica, Susie. She giggled and held him tight. "I can't believe I can see your face again, Jeremy." Susie sighed happily. "You know you look pretty similar to your suit." Freddy said. She nodded. "You look so different Fred- er what is your name?" A smile grew on the boy's face. "Gabriel." He put his hand out. She realized now they were all pale, almost translucent. Ghosts. She took his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "Hi Gabriel, I'm Mari." She said. The boy laughed. "Hi Mari." Mari pulled away and looked to the two sisters. "Hey, wanna race?" Mari asked. The older sister, Dani, nodded. Mari turned, and ran straight through the flames and walls of the building. "Hey!" She screamed behind Mari, and they all followed after. They ran far from the burning building, free from their old lives.


End file.
